


Pale blue

by Junkflesh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Hurt/Comfort, I rushed the porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkflesh/pseuds/Junkflesh
Summary: Junkrat is insecure.





	Pale blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything so don't mind the shittyness lmao.  
> The pov changes from junkrat to roadhog throughout the story and I'm just gonna say that,,,, it's uh,,, a stylistic choice,,,, yea. 
> 
> Anyway PLEASE critique me!!! I wanna get better!

"I'm sorry.." 

The blonde grits his teeth as he chokes back neglected sobs in the thick darkness, all but for the pale blue electric glow of the street lamp outside the dingy motel window.  
His face is just out of view. 

The pain, the guilt, the anger; all swirling around inside, catching on fraying strings and making his muscles tense even further.  
They won't hold up much longer. 

"I'm... so, rry" 

The man chokes out.  
Barely above a whisper.  
The muffled high whine is sickening. 

 

if he were dosing off, even asleep, maybe he wouldn't have noticed. Maybe he wouldn't have even heard him at all; maybe he wouldn't have heard the bitter cold hatred in his voice. Maybe he wouldn't have wondered who the recipient could be to the sudden words? Maybe he wouldn't know the poison suggestion wasn't directed at him Or anyone other than the sender. Maybe he wouldn't have known that It was directed at his boss. from his boss. 

Maybe 

It was late, not much past 1 in the morning if he had to guess. Too early for this. 

He knew something was wrong. He knew something had been wrong for the past month, his boss never acted like this. He was reckless, loud, over the top and confident: not this. He wasn't the apologetic, irritated, nervous boy that was sitting in a ball on their momentarily shared bed. 

They'd been working together for little over a year now, after leaving (getting kicked out of) junker town, they'd been conducting heists all over the world; from America to Japan. No place was free from their wrath. But now, they were back in oz; where it all started. ever since they arrived in the remote town they decided to lay low in, his boss had been acting... different. It was subtle at first; he would space out a lot, be a lot more jumpy. This behavior wasn't exactly common, but it wasn't unheard of for him either, he did have a few screws loose, or even completely missing anyway. That was fine- the quiet, it was welcomed even. But after a while it got worse; it intensified. To the point where it seemed like he was hiding something, like he was guilty of an unknown crime. So one night, he brought it up to his employer. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
\--  
"Didn't know I was actin so off mate, but really, it's nothin. It's just weird being back in 'stralia you know?? And yknow how much I LOOOVE laying low, it's like, one of my top 5 favourite things to do!" 

He lightly jabs the larger man in the gut 

"Hehe, not really." 

He grins.  
\--

And that was it.  
He could understand that.  
after so many months of seemingly nonstop action they stop just to return to their native land to lie in cover? Makes sense. 

But this, this definitely wasn't caused by "laying low". he doesn't understand.  
He doesn't understand what happened to make his employer so... so... like this? He doesn't understand what he did to deserve such an uncomfortable situation, or what to do in said situation. 

He was used to taking, and claiming, and intimidating to get his way. But it seems like if he wanted to get his way this time, he had to completely change his approach. They had to be up early in the morning for the markets else run the risk of going hungry, so just waiting his episode out wasn't an option. Who knew how long he'd keep this up? 

Ok think, he's just some kid? How do you deal with A kid throwing a fit?  
Well, you can 1. Tell him to stop. Doubt that would help in the slightest. 2. MAKE them stop. Obviously he wasn't going to hurt his boss, not yet anyways. Or 3. Talk it through to find some sort of conclusion. Well, as much as he wanted 1 or 2 the most logical method was gonna have to be 3. Of course. 

Of Fucking course. 

Well the sooner they worked this out, the sooner it would be over, and the sooner they could both get back to sleep. 

 

In a sigh , hog started with a rasp. 

 

"Rat,, rat what are you on about." 

The smaller man stills, like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

He stays quiet. Great. 

"Rat say something, I've heard you crying and mumbling about god knows what for almost an hour now, you're gonna hav--" 

"It's all., , my fau, , lt" 

A sore voice croaks from behind the hog. He tilts his head over his shoulder to better hear the man. 

"What d--" 

"All of this is bloody my fault!"

Hog sits up. 

The bed creaks and the strings are snapping. 

"Why are you even here? To protect me?? For money?? 50/50 split yeah? What's it even for at this point?! Where are you gonna 'spend' any of it when the entire world is after your head All because of me? I just, I keep fucking everything up and getting us in deeper shit!! All I'm doing is hurting you-- hurting us both!" 

He's griping his hair, his arms, his legs, anything to try and keep himself together. 

It's not working. 

Nothing is. 

"It's just the same damn thing everyday! Over and over!! Make a plan, carry it out, blow shit up and get hurt running from the cops; and what's the end goal?? Was there ever even one from the beginning! Give the world what they deserve? I'm not changing anything,buddy, that fucking much is clear by now!" 

He swallows. 

" But, -but if I'm not doing this what am I doing? Destroying myself? How many more limbs am I gonna loose before I'm satisfied? Before I loose my head?? God who knows maybe I already have, , RRYH GOD FUCK bloody fucK!! Fuck!!" 

All the supports gone, all the beams, threads, strings, everything. He's collapsing in on himself. He's weak. Disgusting: An idiot. 

Rat looks over to the hog, he's sitting, facing away. maybe he really will leave him this time. So be it. 

"You're free to fucking go pal, nothin much keeping you here! What keeps you from turning me in, huh? What's keeping you from killing me an' taking the fucking treasure for yerself! HUH? It'd be easier that way, you wouldn't have to worry about keeping my sorry fucking ass in check! Sounds good yeah? You're always talking about it so why not just do it already you bloody oath!" 

He punctuates 'oath' with hitting roadhogs broad back, the strike has no force behind it. He doesn't want to hurt him- doesn't wanna hurt himself. 

He unravels himself and let's his head fall to hogs mid back. It's as heavy as lead, he's exhausted. 

But still choking 

Choking on the pain

Choking on the hate, on everything he's bottled up and spewed everywhere. 

"Terrorist? Monster? Yeah right.. I'm a fucking coward, a piss poor fucking coward..." 

 

This was too much, all of it was too much. What had he gotten himself into. Hogs gonna leave because he's so fucking batshit and he'll be all alone again. But that's how it should be right? Then maybe he'd stop hurting everyone. Maybe he'd stop hurting himself. Maybe it would all stop, but he knows it wouldn't, and wont. At the end of the day he's still wanted dead or alive, and he wouldn't have it any other way; so why is he feeling like this all of a sudden. 

Why is he feeling like everything is falling down around him? Why does he care so much all of a sudden? Specifically why does he care about what roadhog of all people think of him? He ain't paid to think, ain't paid to do anything but be a meat shield. And now he's worried if he's bored or not? Content? Happy? Really? 

the air is thick. Palpable and humid, like sitting under a stuffy blanket. 

"Listen mate, I know you're the strong and silent type but some feed back- SOMETHING would be rate fucking nice!" 

Hog says nothing, does nothing. It's minutes before anyone speaks up again. 

"You're right" 

Rats startled by the voice, it sounds familiar? Kinda? But different. Like hearing your name in a crowd, so familiar but different. 

Wait

It's hogs voice, but clearer, it still sounds like someone give murder a voice but it's not... filtered. He's not hearing hogs voice through a filter, his mask, it must be off. 

Junkrat can't help but look up out of curiosity 

 

".. what?" 

He croaks 

"You're right, you have lost your head, the exact one that everyone's after, and you're right about dragging me into it"

Roadhog turns his head to talk more in rats direction

"But you bloody well know that that No one does anythin to me unless I let them. of course I knew-if only a little- what I was getting myself into, boss. You're also right about me being able to leave whenever I want, but I haven't. Maybe I haven't because I have a death wish, maybe I like to torture myself. hell, maybe I even enjoy doing it- stealing-destroying- ruining the world like they've ruined us. And maybe I wanna do it with you." 

Hog faces him completely, with a face that has seen the apocalypse, that has killed, and robbed, and been to hell and back countless times, the face that junkrat almost never sees. The face that is only revealed in full at completely necessary times. 

It speaks- roadhog speaks- mako speaks. 

"I'm not going to leave you Jamison, not now, not until we've finished what we've started. And you can bet your ass that I keep my word"

 

A new flood of tears come. Tears of joy and relief . 

Jamison shifts forward, pressing his lips to the others. He doesn't know why and doesn't care, it feels right. Chapped tear stained lips on musky, warm, and larger ones. Rat feels his guards tusk implants. Always been a fan but can never remember them. He also feels his guard tense, subsequently, caught off guard. Hog relaxes a bit and junkrat starts to back away, in fear of any repercussions. 

But as he pulls away, hog goes with him, kissing back and pushing his employer onto his back, effectively trapping the smaller Man under his mass.

Rat doesn't want it to end, it's intoxicating, engulfing, and he wasn't sure if the dizziness was because of the collective heat their bodies were radiating or lack of air. He chooses the ladder. 

 

Pulling away he looks up with lidded, yet wild eyes. Pupils dilated like a cat, they're still puffy and wet. 

" 'm sorry about all that mate, I just get so in my head sometimes- " 

Hog makes an understanding grunt 

Junkrat smiles stupidly 

"Im.. really fond 'f ya mate, yer me best lad you know" 

Rat reaches up and entangles his flesh hand into hogs hair, he tenses a little at the touch, no doubt a new sensation for both of them. 

He leans his head down and nuzzles the crook of rats neck as he speaks, warm breath escaping onto the smaller mans collarbone. 

"You're always with me, And I with you- you're so strong, and intimidating to people, and, and BIG-- I really like it- really like you, mate"

Hog hums again and begins to kiss rats neck, eliciting a deep moan from the man. 

"Unff, ha,, hah,,, y, you treat me so well hoggie-- shit-" 

Hogs lips make their way back to Jamie's as his hand slides down his stomach and stops to kneed at his hip, hog could tell the boy was already getting hard. 

Hog pulls away from the kiss with a huff

"Is this what you want Jamison?" 

He looks into the boys eyes, it's dark and hard to see, but with what little light there was the hog could make out rats recked expression. 

"Mate you don't even know" 

Junkrat arches his back and grinds hard into the crotch of roadhogs pants, he can't help but shiver at the sensation. 

Hog sits there for a second too long, like he was in deep thought? Rat feels flutters of panic in his chest. Did he do something wrong? Was hog gonna hit him? Was--

The pyromaniacs thoughts were cut off by both of his legs being grabbed from either side of hogs hips and hitched up over his head, his ass was already out from the position so hog decides to take them off the rest of the way. 

The hog snarls a bit, a deep grumble in his chest leaking from his mouth. 

Junkrat giggles like an idiot, obviously turned on by the animalistic display. 

While hog holds both of rats legs up with one hand , he pulls his pants down enough to release the biggest cock junkrats ever seen from its confines. It simultaneously makes him shiver out of pure heated arousal and fear of being, quite literally, fucked to death. 

Which also turns him on. 

Hog notices and chuckles to himself. 

"Don't worry, none of that tonight." 

Jamison looks up in both disappointment and relief but nods anyway, at a current loss for words.  
Hog takes this opportunity to spread the smaller mans legs apart to better excess his prick which was currently leaking so much precum it looks like he's already came. Won't need any lube tonight. 

 

"Mmphn oh roadie- me lad- me best mate-- oh fuck please touch me mate, give us yer hot load hoggie--" 

Jamison's obviously been holding his words back as not to upset roadhog, good idea, but hearing his annoying, desperate voice is a also a turn on. 

God how he'd love to tease him even more, but they still have the market in the morning. With this thought in mind, he does as the boy says and takes both their cocks in one big, calloused hand. 

Sure makos libido isn't what it used to be, but has it always felt this nice? Maybe doing this every now and again isn't so bad. 

Junkrat arches and moans as hogs engulfing warm hand tugs at their members, all the while junkrat is whimpering praise and moans of how good it is. Jamisons voice going up an octave or two signals the hog to quicken his pace, and in all honesty, roadhog doesnt know how much longer he could last. 

He closes his eyes to concentrate, feeling junkrat fuck up into his fist and ball the sheets in his hands as he does. the bugger was getting close. 

"Mate-matematemate oHhn hoggie oh-- im! I'm gonna come mako-- I'mgonnacome-!!" 

With a strangled gasp, junkrat is shaking as he shoots thick ropes of come into roadhogs fist, the filthy slickness even further egging him on. 

His breathing turns into raspy gasps and low grunts as he chases his climax. The rickity room is filled with overstimulated keens from rat and the incessant creaking of the bed they were on, roadhog would have taken note of just how much it sounded like the old bed would break if his mind wasn't blank with the current orgasm ripping through him. 

Junkrat giggles and moans as the hog cums all over his stomach and chest. Big guy big load he guesses. 

And as quick as it came, it left, and left them both trying to catch their breaths. Hogs arms give out under him and he rolls to the side of junkrat, arms splayed out on either side. Jamison takes the opportunity to curl up to hogs side, resting his head on his guards giant arm. 

After a few minutes of laying there, hog shifts to look at his boss who had (finally) fallen into a peaceful rest, healed and content. 

Hog smiles and does follows soon after. 

The room is dark, all but for the pale blue electric glow.


End file.
